Chronicles of the Leaf: Dante's Gate and the Library of Decease
The Story So Far Hokori had just won a deadly battle with Baransu. Heavily wounded, he wanders back to Konoha and sees his cousin Phora in her death throes... Prologue: Phora's Death Wish and A Strange Meeting Hokori goes straight to the hospital to see Phora. "You're alive," she said faintly. "Come, please. I want to give you my chakra so you can pass on the legacy of the Twelve Guardians for me, Hokori." Hokori walks closer to Phora deathbed and takes off his shirt and scarf. Phora places her palm on Hokori's abdomen. "Are you sure about this, Phora?" he says, about to cry. "Yes," she replied, as she begins to deliver her chakra into him, a bright purple and blue aura appeared around her hand. After a while, she began turning into stone. "You are going to be great things, Hokori, I wish you a great life ahead." When all her chakra has been given to Hokori, she would completely crystallize. Hokori stands over her body and after a while, he started seeing out of his left eye again. But I thought I overused it when I used Amatsujūjiro to block the explosion? He tries to activate his Sharingan and it flickered on and off. It must be Phora's chakra slowly healing my eyes and body. Thank you cousin. Hokori picks up her sword, Kiba, and walked out the room. Downstairs, right outside the hospital doors, Aki, Fuyuki and Yasashi stood. Aki said, "He's going to walk out of those doors in three... two... one..." At one, Hokori walked out of the hospital. Aki cheered, "Yes! My sensing abilities have been exponentially increased!" Hokori turns his head to look at Aki. "You can sense people now?" Hokori asked. "I've only been gone for a week and now you can sense people. And why are you glowing purple and what's with your clothing?" Aki flushed and said, "Too many questions at once but I'll answer them all anyway. I don't have enough base chakra to hold off the transformation effects of Sage Mode so I have to be in Star Chakra Mode to use it. Apparently, my Star Chakra Mode grants me these vestal clothings, a first among Star Chakra Mode wielders." She then cocked her head to her left. "Someone's here! I sense malicious chakra. Get ready to fight, guys!" Fuyuki entered Clairvoyance Burst Mode and kindly told Yasashi to hide behind her. Waddling into the scene was the living, breathing Easter Egg of Reality known as MoRueran, who most of the Leaf Village knew as Chuutarou. Oddly enough, his abnormal chakra gave Sensory types sort of a headache, as the chaotic aberration that was the source of his power was often perceived as malevolent, or even evil. The happy man-child in purple coats was sticking out his tongue and making raspberries when he spotted a familiar trio: Hokori Uzumaki, Aki Yamanaka, and Fuyuki Haru, who appeared to be in a battle-ready stance in anticipation of some sort of adversary. Adjusting his chef hat as he twitched his mutant purple monkey ears, Mo scurried towards them while not all too aware that he was unconsciously radiating his own unique chakra. "Stay back!" Fuyuki and Aki said simultaneously, "Who are you and what are you doing in the Leaf?" Startled by the sudden show of hostility, MoRueran frantically looked to his left and right to see if whatever enemy they were sensing was near him, this was followed by the childlike cook immediately having a total meltdown by running around in circles while he flailed his arms. Having seen no signs of any visible source of danger, the purple-clad weirdo was quick enough to assume that it was him that they were referring to. Hopping into the nearest alleyway, the Utari boy covered his head-- chef hat and all-- in hopes that the trio either managed to see the Leaf insignia on the back of his coat, or they would pass on by and dismiss his presence. Hokori stops Chuutarou from his childish act. "Looks we didn't mean to see you as a threat ok." He reassured. "My peers just though you were a threat by your odd chakra that's all." Even though I can't see his charka, he is still pretty odd and unusual. Teizen Uchiha came rambling around and asked his niece, "Fuyuki, I sense malicious chakra. Where is the enemy?" Fuyuki calmed her uncle down, "False alarm, Uncle. Just some weird chef guy with a weird hat." Teizen's purple eyes glanced around until he focused on something. "Yeah, hate to say this but this 'weird chef guy with a weird hat' will go with you on your next mission." Aki and Fuyuki's mouths dropped. "SAY WHAT?!" Teizen calmed his niece down and explained, "We had just received a secret missive from the Hidden Star about a certain gate. It is called Dante's Gate." Collectively, they raised an eyebrow. "Dante's Gate?" Aki asked. "Yes," Teizen answered, "Through his excellent research, Sumaru has discovered that only those who can naturally generate star chakra are able to enter." Fuyuki counted heads, "Not counting Weird Chef Guy and Yasashi, we all can generate star chakra." Aki then pointed out, "Weird Chef Guy can't generate star chakra. How come he's on this mission with us? I vote that just Team Inojin go." Fuyuki said, "I second that notion." Hokori then said, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. I can't naturally generate star chakra. How come I'm going?" Both Fuyuki and Aki looked at him and said flatly, "You can generate star chakra. We both felt the same sensation when near Phora: a tingling sensation that indicates she could also use star chakra." Fuyuki finalized, "And she had passed on all of her chakra into you. I can clearly sense Phora's chakra inside you. So you have all the rights to go." Hokori just looked down at his feet and said nothing. "Well, Uncle, you heard us. We don't wanna take Weird Chef Guy with us. We'll go by ourselves." Teizen said, "Oh no you don't. I'm your team leader for this S-rank mission only. Appar-" Aki cheered, "An S-RANK MISSION? ALRIGHT!!!" She happily bounded in the rough direction of the Hidden Star. Teizen continued, "-ently, there is this girl that will guide us to where Dante's Gate is located." Teizen sighed and wondered when will he get children. He beckoned to Hokori and Fuyuki to follow. Fuyuki entered Stellar Clairvoyance Sage Mode and took to the skies. She turned around and yelled at Hokori, "You coming, darling?" Finally noticing that things seemed to have worked themselves out, MoRueran was able to hear the part that he was to come along on this seemingly perilous mission, which immediately caused the Utari boy to zip along at incredible speeds and next to the quickly departing team. Normally, or according to what's considered normal to these ninja folk and their highfalutin ways, such places like Magano could only ever be entered by those who are able to naturally produce star chakra or some specific power or requirement. The Utari, although they themselves can't produce star chakra, were able to negate the effects of a similar environment due to the principles written by ancestor Kunneiwa Rimse. In his early teachings which involved some crazy philosophical trains of thought and shamanic alchemical practices that gave rise to the creation of Azoth, Kunneiwa proposed that in order to confront evil, it was deemed just as effective to fight it off with another source of evil. That was how the Utari survived the invasion that took place during the Fourth Great Shinobi War (AWN), as the natives from Mimtar committed what amounted to mass genocide by actively hunting down, torturing, and mutilating the part of the White Zetsu Army that had been sent there purely for sport. The principle of "Evil vs Evil" was also unconsciously applied to these mysterious people's physiology, as the adverse effects from the aberration within their chakra centers actually counteracted the toxic effects of an inhospitable part of the their homeland that they explored in the past. In a contest of Poison beating Poison, the debilitating effects of MoRueran's radioactive chakra would win, as it would rather cancel out the effects of an external hazard rather than share its victim. The Weird Chef merely clapped and made raspberries in his newly restored good cheer. Hokori looks down at Yasashi. I don't know what do with her since these guess need my help he ponders. "Hokori, I can go the the Hokage office and stay with them if you want." She said softly. "Are you sure you can stand on your own?" he said. "I'm sure." she replies. Hokori makes a water clone to follow Yasahi to the office as he goes with the team. Chapter 1: The Secret Missive Rewind the clock by three hours Inside the Hokage office... Teizen was standing off to the side and stared at his brother, who was sitting in the Hokage's chair. Teizen repeated what he said everyday: "Ni-san, you look great sitting in that chair." Ryo just simply nodded and said nothing. Teizen walked over to check on his brother. "Do you not feel well, ni-san?" Ryo muttered, "I don't." Teizen announced, "Go and rest, ni-san, I'll do the rest." Before Ryo could answer, a pigeon face-planted into the window. The two brothers looked at each other then at the pigeon. Teizen popped the window open and the pigeon hopped in. On its back was a letter holder. It had the insignia of the Hidden Star. Teizen said gleefully, "It must be from Sumaru! We haven't talked in forever!" Teizen happily unrolled the letter and began reading. The smile quickly melted from his face and he showed his brother the letter. Ryo soon had the same face as Teizen. Just then, another paper fell from Ryo's grip. Teizen bent down to pick it up and read it. Teizen chuckled and thought, Oh, that vixen! She might as well send a paper bomb to Shiena! Ryo ordered his brother, "Teizen, take Team Inojin and head to the Hidden Star. I would like you to investigate this Dante's Gate." Teizen snapped to attention and saluted, "Understood, ni-san!" Ryo yelled after and gave him certificates, "Take these to my daughter and company. Congratulate them on their promotion to jōnin." Teizen put on a big smile and nodded, "Will do, ni-san!" He hurried out of the door and glanced around with his purple eye and his Rinnegan. He quickly found his niece and company. Suddenly, he sensed a malicious chakra approaching the team. He then noticed that Team Inojin was in battle stance. Teizen thought, I guess I really shouldn't worry. It's my brother's daughter, after all. Chapter 2: Journey to the Hidden Star and Dante's Gate Back to the present... Fuyuki yelled at Aki to slow down as she was in too much of a jolly mood. Aki flew with her wings and called back, "Uncle Teizen, where are we going?" Teizen replied, "That's why I said that I'll be in front!" He charged ahead of Aki and led the way. "Do you guys know this place anyway!?" Hokori shouts as he is right behind Fuyuki. Fuyuki replied, "Not really. This is an investigation mission so we don't have any info on it." After a while, both Aki and Fuyuki felt restless. "Why do I get the feeling that something's off?" Fuyuki asked. Teizen replied to their suspicions, "Yeah, something's off." Teizen's eyes widened and he yelled, "Above!" They began engaging the Black Zetsu from before. Fuyuki and Aki sliced and diced through them while Hokori washed many of them away. Collective voices began whispering, "Come... Come... to the Library... There you will... meet your doom...!!" With the strange encounter, they arrived to the Hidden Star. Waiting to greet them was a beautiful girl. Standing next to her was Sumaru. Teizen shook hands with Sumaru, "Been a while, buddy. This is Team Inojin, second generation. She is my niece, Fuyuki Haru, her best friend Aki Yamanaka, Hokori Uzumaki and MoRueran." The air around Sumaru glowed purple. "Well, all of you pass the requirements except for this person." he said, jolting his finger in MoRueran's direction. The girl stepped up and introduced herself, "Hi, girls (and the unimportant guy)! My name is Reiko! I'm Teizen's lover! Nice to meet ya!" Fuyuki reacted first, "WHAT?????????? You're Uncle Teizen's LOVER???" Aki nearly lost her balance and Teizen's face burned red hot. Teizen whispered, "You just had to up and say that, huh, Reiko?" Reiko blushed and stuck her tongue out, "Yep. Sorry!" Teizen hit himself on the face while Sumaru admonished his daughter. Sumaru cleared his throat, "As you all know, we are sending you to Dante's Gate and its mysterious Library of Decease. Since you all can generate star chakra, you will be able to resist the pull of the Library." Fuyuki didn't care about the pull as long as they could complete the mission. Reiko, still flushed, announced, "I'll lead you there. Follow me!" Hokori stays quiet as he just follows with the rest of the group. He ponders a lot in his mind, Phora gave me this chakra for a reason now what should I do with it? Why can't I activate my Sharingan anymore? I feel weird inside, is this what should be happening. He starts the shake his head in confusion and frustration of this disability he just gained and why his cousin would sacrifices their life for him, then it hit him. How did she know I was in Konoha? Does she know where I was all this time? Why didn't she help me in the past? Does.....does she know my parents??? He began to slow down and tear up at the thought of all these unanswered questions. Both Fuyuki and Aki hung back with Hokori. "Hey, Hokori, what's wrong?" Fuyuki asked. "You can't hide your thoughts from us, ya know?" Aki added. "Well, you know what's wrongs since you can read my mind so what's the point in me explaining?" Hokori said, wiping the tears off his face. "My parents were assassinated days after I was born and one of the assassins took me in. I never knew that he killed him until I was 9. I was devastated by this and gained my Sharingan, I tried to care for my friends like they were family. I spent a whole year training in the mountains and when I come back, all my friends are dead. Now I try to avenge my cousin but in the end she was gonna die too." Hokori stopped speaking and just wished he could forget all these memories of the past. Fuyuki looked at Aki and nodded. Fuyuki asked, "I could erase your memories for you." Teizen heard this and scolded Fuyuki, "HEY! That's very disrespectful." Fuyuki shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It could help him feel better." Aki looked at Hokori and asked, "What do you want to do?" Hokori looks down, "I want to know my parents and who they were," he states, "I need to know what they are." He looks back up in determination and starts to speed up. "I'm going to become strong and see the legacy they left behind for me." "There it is," Fuyuki commended, "The attitude of my lover. I knew you'd say no." Aki said, "Hey, Fuyuki! You stole my lines." She just shrugged her shoulders and asked Reiko, "How far are we?" Reiko pointed in front of her. "It's just a few meters ahead." Fuyuki then placed both hands on Aki and Hokori and teleported. Teizen's eyes widened. That jutsu. Amenotejikara? Impossible! It's a Rinnegan jutsu! Teizen smirked. As expected of my elder brother's daughter. Teizen held out his hand to Reiko and asked, "Shall we?" Reiko blushed like crazy and timidly took Teizen's hand. Teizen then used the same technique as Fuyuki to teleport to the gate. Fuyuki gasps and places her hand over her left eye. "This technique... No mistaking it. It's the Amenotejikara." Out of the blue, Teizen appeared next to them. "Uncle..." Teizen lovingly rubbed Fuyuki on the head. "As expected of my elder brother's daughter!" Fuyuki flushed red and muttered, "I don't know why I obtained the Amenotejikara. Is it because of Nochi's eyes?" Teizen thought, "Huh. Maybe?" Reiko cleared her throat. "Ok, we're here. We're gonna leave the weird chef guy behind." Everyone nodded. Teizen asked the obvious. "Well, who's entering first?" Fuyuki said, "We all enter together." Everyone nodded and followed Fuyuki on her sides. As she enters, everyone enters their respective chakra modes. Teizen enters Clairvoyance Burst Mode, Fuyuki Stellar Clairvoyance Burst Mode, Reiko Stellar Sage Mode as well as Aki. ---- For some reason, the gate didn't close behind them. A voice echoed, "Finally. Has my time come to die?" The voice grew closer, "Yes... I sense it. The Princess of the Seven Pillars!" Aki yelled, "Who are you?!" The voice staggered and replied, "Ah, her companion, the Sage of Yin and Yang Chapter 3: Dante's Gate and the Battle Hokori slides on the ground and hit's his head on the gate. "Right after my inspirational speech too" he says face on the dirt. He looks up and stares at the gate, "So this is it, Dan--Wait a minute, how did we get here so fast? I don't have my Mangekyo Sharingan so my Space-Time Ninjutsu is out the question." He says getting up. Fuyuki gasps and places her hand over her left eye. "This technique... No mistaking it. It's the Amenotejikara." Out of the blue, Teizen appeared next to them. "Uncle..." Teizen lovingly rubbed Fuyuki on the head. "As expected of my elder brother's daughter!" Fuyuki flushed red and muttered, "I don't know why I obtained the Amenotejikara. Is it because of Nochi's eyes?" Teizen thought, "Huh. Maybe?" Reiko cleared her throat. "Ok, we're here. We're gonna leave the weird chef guy behind." Everyone nodded. Teizen asked the obvious. "Well, who's entering first?" Fuyuki said, "We all enter together." Everyone nodded and followed Fuyuki on her sides. As she enters, everyone enters their respective chakra modes. Teizen enters Clairvoyance Burst Mode, Fuyuki Stellar Clairvoyance Burst Mode, Reiko Stellar Sage Mode as well as Aki. ---- For some reason, the gate didn't close behind them. A voice echoed, "Finally. Has my time come to die?" The voice grew closer, "Yes... It is her. The Princess of the Seven Pillars!" Aki yelled, "Who are you?!" The voice staggered for a second. "Huh. The Sage of Yin and Yang, huh? Not interested. My only interest is to see if this Princess can end my curse." The person talking stepped out of the shadows and Team Inojin saw a hellish sight. The person spoke, "Welcome, to the Library of Decease. I am Astral Trinity or just simply Astral." Hokori looked backed at his team, then looked back at Astral, then back to his team. "What have you guys gotten me into?" he says in a sarcastic tone. Fuyuki stepped up, knowing that this person is mentioning her. "I'm assuming that I'm the Princess of the Seven Pillars." Astral echoed himself, "Yes, you are. The seventh Princess I have encountered." Fuyuki, although surprised, refused to show her emotion. "Seventh, huh? What do you mean by me ending your curse?" Astral began to explain, "I was created by the Library as a guardian. It was prophesied that I would be defeated by a girl and her sister. Once I get defeated, the girl will become the founder of a kingdom that will last many years." Now, Fuyuki was unable to hold in her surprise. "Royalty?! Now that's a surprise. Aki, Uncle Teizen, Hokori, Reiko. Stay back. I"ll take this." Fuyuki's Clairvoyance Burst Mode began to revert back to Clairvoyance Sage Mode but light purple chakra erupted out of her body. Fuyuki's eyes glowed its glaring harmony of colors. Out of her back grew wings and an ethereal crown formed on her head. Reiko eyed Fuyuki, thinking, Stellar Sage Mode? No, a second stage? Reiko then also entered the mode that Fuyuki is in. Atop her head, the halo turned into a crown, although smaller that Fuyuki's. Astral commended, "I can't believe I missed her; the Princess' sister!" Both Fuyuki and Reiko stared at each other. Fuyuki raised her eyebrow, "Sister?" Astral repeated what he had said, "Yes. You two are blood siblings, although you may not know." Before anyone could retaliate, Astral pointed his finger at Reiko, "You, ma'am, are a Haru Clan member, like Fuyuki. However, when you were born, I instantly teleported you to Hoshigakure. Your "mother" treated you like her own daughter, even if you weren't even hers. Although you can marry that person if you want, the age difference will be a problem." Teizen admitted, "True, I am already 37 years old." Reiko announced, "I don't care about age! I'm still in love with him." Astral put his hands up in a I-give-up gesture and said, "Do what you want. Princess, your parents will be glad to learn that their daughter will be royalty." Fuyuki finally snapped. "Stop the small talk and let's get to it." Fuyuki closed her left eye and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Teizen looked at Fuyuki and closed his left eye as well. Everyone had used the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Clusters of flames were sailing to Astral. "Testing the waters, I see?" he said as he easily dodged, "I'm very sorry but, I also am a master of the Seven Pillars." Fuyuki thought, Dodge THIS! Both Teizen and Fuyuki yelled, "Amaterasu!" The black flames of hell appeared on Astral. "Oh no. The flames of Amaterasu." Astral fell to the ground and seemingly burned to death. Fuyuki's head jerked to her left and shouted, "Hokori, look out!" Astral commended, "Wow, you can actually sense me. But too late, I'll take his life first!" Hokori seemed to have turned into mud an slowly started to melt. A kana with a line of paper bombs attached to it flew next to Astral, before it blew up Hokori grabs Aki and took her to a near b tree so she won't be caught in the explosion. "Are you ok?" he said with her in his arms. Aki gasped as Hokori grabbed her. She was pulled by his strong arms, leading her into a bookcase. With her back to the bookcase, Hokori was a few inches from her face. However, Hokori was too busy paying attention to Fuyuki's battle. Aki flushed red and her chakra cloak nearly dissipated. She forced herself to concentrate. She shook her head, thinking, No, I can't resist him! Her hands flew up to Hokori's face and scrunched them together. Their lips touched and as they kissed passionately, time seemed to stop. Unknown to Aki, her chakra cloak began to change. The crude haori changed into blazing red gowns, nearly covering Aki's feet. Ten Truth-Seeking Balls formed around her back with one floating near her left hand while in the process, still emanating star chakra. When they broke apart, Aki saw her new clothes. "Huh. Cool." The Truthseeker Orb floating near her hand morphed into a shakujō. She looked at Hokori's eyes. She thought, They're not the same. "Hokori, what's with your eyes? I thought you didn't awaken an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Hokori opened his eyes to see not only Aki's new transformation, but her chakra flow more prosaically. He slowly helps Aki up and looks at the battle at hand and sees everyone's chakra the same. What is going on here!? Fuyuki smirked. Smart thinking, Hokori! Now, what to do with this guy? Apparently, Amaterasu doesn't work on him. Fuyuki weaved some quick signs then unleashed Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi. Teizen clapped his hands together. "Planetary Devastation!" Astral glanced at the man, his green eyes glinting. "Rinnegan, huh? I see." Astral entered Tenseigan Chakra Mode and summoned a golden sword. Crap! I completely forgot that this guy could use the Seven Pillars, meaning that he has a Tenseigan, Fuyuki thought. Let's play with swords, shall we? Fuyuki summoned her own golden sword and clashed with Astral's. Astral chuckled, "I see you can also use that eye of yours quite proficiently." Astral's smile melted away. "What's this? A new eye?? Fuyuki smiled slightly. "I'm surprised this Library doesn't have knowledge on my eye. Is it because it is relatively recent?" Astral nodded as if he had received knowledge. "I see. That eye is the Seigan, am I correct?" Fuyuki's grip on her golden sword tightened as she applauded, "Wow! You guessed it right! That's right, my eye is the Kekkei Genkai of the Haru Clan. It's not the ONLY Kekkei Genkai I have though!" Torrent Release: Destruction Stream! Fuyuki lowered her blade slightly and released a jet of water from her mouth. It cleanly sliced through Astral's golden sword. Now, Uncle! Teizen was way ahead of Fuyuki. Exactly when Fuyuki's technique cut through the sword, one planetoid became many. Teizen yelled, "Skyline Meteor!!" Hokori goes back behind the bookshelf and makes a Explosive Tag Clone. "This will act like a normal clone but explode on contact. Think you can get Fuyuki to stay away long enough for it to explode?" He asked to Aki. Before he wanted an answer, he attaches 2 explosive tags and the end of a Kunai and summons a Demon Wind Shuriken with a chain attached to the center circle handle. He attaches explosive tags to blend in the shuriken and begins to spin it and throw it at Astral hoping that it will wrap around him so the tags will explode and given opening for Fuyuki as the clone stays back. Chapter 4: Round 2! Fuyuki figured that the Library wouldn't take any damage. She was proven right as she saw no evidence of a crater that would've been left behind from the creation of the planetoid. Fuyuki's golden sword still glowed and she chopped through the ash with them. Fuyuki yelled, "Is that it? That's how powerful the "demon lord" is?" Astral began to laugh, slowly and with madness in its tone. "Interesting. I haven't been pushed this far by any of the other princesses." Suddenly, Fuyuki felt a sensation to her left. She turned and crossed both her golden swords with Astral's. "I also notice that you are quick. Quite quick." Astral blew her back and she crashed into a bookshelf. She jumped out and rocketed towards Astral, again crossing blades. She kicked him away and drew her two swords and imbued both with chakra. She activated her Susanoo and began swiping her blades, yelling, "Susanoo: Swift Star Slicing Stream!" Reiko yelled, "Don't forget I'm here too! Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream Extra Chapter: The Utari Duels Meanwhile on the other side of Dante's Gate, MoRueran was dutifully guarding the portal in his usually silly fashion. These happy-go-lucky antics were further enhanced by the fact that the man-child in trench coats was cradling a wild bunny he befriended while on his travels, towards which he would occasionally sing a little tune in his own language to, ">Hoppy-floppy-honey-bunny, super soft and fluffy-wuffy<". Yes indeed, things got pretty childish real quick. MoRueran wandered about in the wilderness surrounding the Hidden Star Village, which was situated in the heavily forested Land of Bears. It was most likely the prospect of encountering a huge brown fluff ball bear that encouraged the ninja cook to go explore with his bunny companion in his arms, which was just as well considering as some of the local shinobi here offered to take a turn at guarding the portal to who-knew-where. The simple-minded young boy immersed himself in the beauty that was everywhere his eyes would gaze upon, to the lush trees, the streaming rivers, the majestic hilltops, a man clad in purple who was brandishing his Ruinous Strike... Wait, what??? Approaching the immigrant shinobi was a fellow countryman from their homeland of Mimtar, another Utari. Gently setting his little friend down next to a tree, Mo saw this as his chance to finally indulge in a bit a common occurrence of his place of origin: combat. Firstly, there were to be an exchange of formalities as well as inquiring what the other has done, and whether or not their ventures have been fruitful in acquiring the ingredients for Azoth. The man who called himself Yupo Ape (Brother Fire) was a few years older than him, but had a rugged look to him as though he has spent much of his time in these ninja lands within this particular forest. ">You have lived among these people who care not for our ways, Little Slope...<", Yupo said as the two circled around each other, the tension and anticipation being akin to an electrifying experience, ">I care not for their laws that restricts my way of life, my way of being, the very nature of which you and I exist by<" ">Brother Fire, though I was but a waif in the arms of my mother, my heart roared with the battle cries of my ancestors<", MoRueran stated as his demeanor was much different than his usually silly and infantile self, ">let us engage in the dance of chaos to appease the gods as our forefathers have, I wish to validate and prove that my life has worth and meaning in the eyes of myself and ALL of creation, I am READY<". A total of 8 Dogu (DOH-goo) statuettes were placed, 4 from each of the two would-be combatants, in an octagonal formation to serve as a boundary separating them from the rest of the world around them. MoRueran engaged his Ruinous Strike on his right hand and meet it against Yupo's left, a quick tap of the hands would spark the beginning of a heated high-speed battle.